


Hide

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “I hope you don’t feel the need to hide yourself around me”





	Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine for me; sherlock x reader where sherlock finally notices how deathly pale the reader is and the reader has to explain that, no, they’re not sick, it’s just Vitiligo. Thank you!

Your back popped satisfyingly, shirt riding up your belly to show off the skin there. You had sprawled across the couch the moment you had gotten home, blissfully unaware of Sherlock doing an ‘experiment’ in the kitchen. With time, you learned to ignore most of his antics.

Living with Sherlock had both its perks and its setbacks. Perks being, you were never really bored, Sherlock keeping you on your feet and active, while also making you think along with the cases. Things that used to bother you about yourself didn’t seem so important any more with him around.

Like your vitiligo. In school, with kids being kids, you had been bullied. People kept saying you were contagious, and that kept other kids from playing with you. You took to covering your body at all times you could, and still hadn’t been able to break that habit. It was easier with Sherlock, he didn’t see you for just your face, your skin, but for your mind. He never said anything about your condition before, so you just assumed he knew.

Opening your eyes again, you noticed Sherlock quite literally staring at you. The look in his eyes telling you he had found something intriguing. Slowly, he made his way over to you and sat down beside you, which was already weird enough. Normally, when he didn’t have a case, he would rarely just sit down.

“Are you feeling alright?”, he suddenly asked, blinking at the confused expression on your face.

“Yeah. Why?”

“You’re really pale today”, he stated. For a second, you were even more confused, but then it clicked. You didn’t put make-up on today. Sherlock hadn’t seen you in the daylight without any yet. The white of the vitiligo contrasted your otherwise 'normal’ skin colour drastically, so you felt better with make-up on the white flecks of skin.

“Yeah, I kind of always am”, you laughed out awkwardly.

“You’re not sick. What is it, then?” Sherlock’s never ending curiosity made you giggle a little.

“It’s vitiligo”, you said as you pulled up your sleeve, showing off the different coloured patches of skin there. “I’ve had it since birth, but don’t worry, it’s not contagious or anything.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.”

Now you felt kind of bad that you had just thrown Sherlock into the same pot as other people before him.

“I know. It’s a habit I’ve yet to break.” Sherlock’s gaze swept over your skin, taking in your skin for a few seconds before settling on your eyes.

“I hope you don’t feel the need to hide yourself around me”, Sherlock murmured, a rare flick of emotion entering his voice and face. You smiled, laying your hand on his arm.

“I don’t anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
